jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Dunmall
Paul Dunmall (b. May 6, 1953) is a British jazz saxophonist who plays tenor and soprano saxophone as well as the baritone and the more exotic Saxello and the Northumbrian pipes. video:Paul Dunmall Tony Bianco 12-09-2013 video:Leicester Jazz House Presents... Paul Dunmall Tony Bianco tribute to John Coltrane He has a long discography, starting in the mid-1970s as sideman, and from the late 1980s as leader/co-leader. Many of his over 100 releases of the last two decades are on FMR (Future Music Records), Cuneiform (which also released all the recordings of the Mujician quartet), Slam, et al. In addition, he has privately released over 70 on limited edition CDs on his own Duns label.http://www.mindyourownmusic.co.uk/duns-lake.htm Dunmall has played with most of the leading musicians on the international free jazz and improvised music scene, including Keith Tippett and Barry Guy. |accessdate =2010-12-26}} As described by freejazz_co_ukhttp://www.last.fm/music/Paul+Dunmall/ "Dunmall sounds at times like Sonny Rollins at others like Evan Parker, but arguably surpasses both in the precision and succinctness of expression ... his work is the very opposite of indulgent - this is music of the utmost seriousness and importance." In the 1970s, Dunmall was a member of the Divine Light Mission and toured the US with its band. HIs first recording as sideman was as the saxophonist on the 1976 Johnny Guitar Watson album Ain't That A Bitch. He has also performed and recorded many times with Barry Guy's London Jazz Composers Orchestra. Dzama Stories is a piece of music inspired by Marcel Dzama by composer Ed Bennett. It is music for amplified ensemble, electronics and improviser featuring Decibel and Dunmall. Discography As Leader/C-Leader *1986 Soliloquy MATCHLESS MR 15  *1989/93 Folks Duo with Paul Rogers SLAMCD 212  *1990 The journey Mujician CUNEIFORM RUNE 42  *1991 The Bristol concert Mujician/The Georgian Ensemble WHAT DISC WHAT7CD  *1992 Live in London Paul Dunmall/Tim Wells/Dave Alexander DUNS L.E.015  *1993 Quartet, Sextet and Trio/Babu SLAMCD 207  *1993 Birmingham concert Parker/Dunmall/Guy/Levin RARE MUSIC RM026  *1993/4 Spiritual empathy Duo with Tony Levin RARE MUSIC RM024  *1994 Poem about the hero Mujician CUNEIFORM RUNE 62  *1995 Early October British Saxophone Quartet SLAMCD 216  *1995 Birdman Mujician CUNEIFORM RUNE 82   *1995 Long meadow Paul Dunmall/Andy Isham DUNS LIMITED EDITION 011  *1995 If Dubois only knew Elton Dean/Paul Dunmall BLUEPRINT BP194CD  *1996 Bladik Mujician/Roswell Rudd/Elton Dean CUNEIFORM RUNE 92  *1996 Essential expressions Duo with Tony Levin CADENCE JAZZ RECORD CJR 1079  *1996 Desire and liberation Paul Dunmall Octet SLAMCD 225  *1996 Ghostly thoughts Paul Dunmall/John Adams/Mark Sanders HATOLOGY 503  *1997 Colours fulfilled Mujician CUNEIFORM RUNE 102  *1997 Zap II Paul Dunmall/Mark Sanders/Steve Noble/Oren Marshall/John Adams DUNS L.E.004  *1997 Bebop stardust Paul Dunmall Octet CUNEIFORM RUNE 112  *1997 Cocteau's ghost Paul Dunmall/Tony Irving DUNS L.E.DLE 034  *1997 Elton Elton Dean/Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Tony Levin DUNS L.E.051  *1998 Shooters Hill Paul Dunmall Sextet FMRCD141-0104  *1998 Totally fried up Paul Dunmall/John Adams/Mark Sanders SLAMCD 235  *1999 Solo bagpipes DUNS L.E.001  *1999 Utoma Trio Tony Bianco/Paul Dunmall/Simon Picard EMANEM 4040  *1999 Live at 'The Subtone' Dunmall/Adams/Sanders DUNS L.E.002  *1999 Hit and run Dunmall with Edwards with Butcher FMP CD 116  *1999 Bersudsky's machines Brian Irvine COYOTE RECORDS YOTE 004  *1999/2000 Master musicians of MU Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs SLAMCD 241  *2000 QED Elton Dean BLUEPRINT BP339CD  *2000 Out from the cage Dunmall/Bianco/Edwards/Adams FMR CD107-i0602  *2000 It escapes me Paul Dunmall/Tony Marsh/Philip Gibbs DUNS L.E.003  *2000 Zap III Paul Dunmall/Tony Marsh/Steve Noble/Oren Marshall/Philip Gibbs/John Adams DUNS L.E.005  *2000 Onosante Paul Dunmall/Keith Tippett/Philip Gibbs/Pete Fairclough DUNS L.E.006  *2000 EastWestNorthSouth Dunmall/Adams/Gibbs/Sanders FMR CD72-0900  *2000 The Great divide Paul Dunmall Octet CUNIEFORM RUNE 142  *2001 I You Dunmall/Bianco FMR CD87-0801  *2001 Manjah Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs/M. Balachandar DUNS L.E.007  *2001 Skirting the river road: songs and settings of Whitman Blake and Vaughan Robin Williamson ECM 1785  *2001 Alien art Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers DUNS L.E.008  *2001 Something normal Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs/John Adams DUNS L.E.010  *2001 Gwinks Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Philip Gibbs DUNS L.E.009  *2001 Solo bagpipes II DUNS L.E.012   *2001 Ja ja spoon Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers DUNS L.E.013  *2001 Live at the Klinker 2001 Paul Dunmall/Tony MarshDUNS L.E.016  *2001 Zooplongoma Dunmall/Jeffries/Gibbs/Adams/Marsh DUNS L.E.019  *2001 Spacetime Mujician CUNEIFORM RUNE 162  *2001 Kunikazu Paul Dunmall/Keith Tippett/Philip Gibbs/Peter Fairclough/Roberto Bellatalla DUNS L.E.017  *2001 Simple skeletons Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs/Paul Rogers/Tony Levin DUNS L.E.014  *2001 Dark clouds gathering Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs/Tony Bianco/Chris Dodds DUNS L.E.018  *2001 All sorts of rituals Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs DUNS L.E.020  *2002 The vision Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs DUNS L.E.021  *2002 The State of Moksha Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Philip Gibbs DUNS L.E.022  *2002 The State of Moksha live Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Philip Gibbs DUNS L.E.024  *2002 Hour glass Two trios of Tony Bianco and Paul Dunmall with Marcio Mattos/Paul Rogers EMANEM 4208  *2002 Bridging: The Great divide live Paul Dunmall Octet CLEAN FEED CF017CD  *2002 Bread & wine Paul Dunmall/Tony Bianco DUNS L.E.025  *2002 Live at the Quaker Centre Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Philip Gibbs DUNS L.E.023  *2002 No agents of evil Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs/Andrew Ball/Neil Metcalfe/Hilary Jeffreys DUNS L.E.026  *2002 High bird, low bird Paul Dunmall/Hilary Jeffreys/Tony Marsh DUNS L.E.027  *2002 Garganchelopes Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs/Hilary Jeffreys/Tony Bianco DUNS L.E.028  *2003 In your shell like Paul Dunmall/Paul Lytton/Stevie Wishart EMANEM 4111  *2003 It's abit nocturnal Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Philip Gibbs/Neil Metcalfe DUNS L.E.029  *2003 Can't just be a body Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs/John Adams DUNS L.E.031  *2003 Newsagents Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs/Andrew Ball/Neil Metcalfe/Hilary Jeffreys DUNS L.E.032  *2003 Rylickolum: for your pleasure Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Kevin Norton CIMP #289  *2003 Go forth Duck Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Kevin Norton CIMP #296  *2003 Solo bagpipes FMRCD118-0603  *2003 Log cabins Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers DUNS L.E.033  *2003 I wish you peace Paul Dunmall Moksha Big Band CUNEIFORM RUNE 203  *2003 Awareness response Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers EMANEM 4101  *2003 19 years later Paul Dunmall/Bruce Coates DUNS L.E.035  *2004 Nimes Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Philip Gibbs (4-CD set limited to 85 copies) DUNS L.E.036  *2004 Love, warmth and compassion Paul Dunmall Quartet FMRCD155-i0804  *2004 Moksha or mocca Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Philip Gibbs/Rhodri Davies DUNS L.E.038  *2004 Not a bit like coco Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Philip Gibbs/Neil Metcalfe DUNS L.E.037  *2004 Brothers in music Paul Dunmall/Simon Thoumire/John Edwards/Philip Gibbs DUNS L.E.039  *2004 Undistracted Paul Rogers/Andrew Ball/Philip Gibbs/Jonathan Impett/Paul Dunmall DUNS L.E.040  *2004 Live at the Old Library Paul Dunmall/Bruce Coates/Philip Gibbs/Hilary Jeffrey DUNS L.E.043  *2004 Live at the Priory Dartington Improvising Trio FMRCD161-i0205  *2004 Vesuvius Schlippenbach/Dunmall/Rogers/Bianco SLAMCD 262  *2004 Deep joy Tony Levin/Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers (4 CD set) DUNS L.E.041  *2005 Bernd Wimmer on the burnt zimmer Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs/Steve Davis/Dave Kane DUNS L.E.042  *2005 Mahogany rain Keith Tippett/Julie Tippetts/Philip Gibbs/Paul Dunmall DUNS L.E.044  *2005 The big return Philip Gibbs/Paul Rogers/Paul Dunmall DUNS L.E.045  *2005 Thank you Dorothy Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Philip Gibbs/Tony Levin DUNS L.E.046  *2005 Tapaleit Paul Dunmall/Marcus Stockhausen/Philip Gibbs DUNS L.E.047  *2005 Neen Philip Gibbs/Tony Hymas/Paul Dunmall DUNS L.E.048  *2005 Unnaturals, sharps & flats Solo FMRCD167-i0805  *2005 Illuminations Duo with Trevor Taylor FMRCD171-i0805  *2005 Don't take the magic out of life Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Philip Gibbs DUNS L.E.049  *2005 Cosmic craftsmen Paul Rogers/Tony Bianco/Paul Dunmall FMRCD185-i1105  *2005 Zooghosis Paul Dunmall/Trevor Taylor/Paul Rogers FMRCD189-i0106  *2005 Peace and joy Paul Dunmall/Paul Rogers/Philip Gibbs/Hamid Drake SLAMCD267  *2005 There's no going back now Mujician CUNEIFORM RUNE 232  *2006 Solo tenor DUNS L.E. 050  *2006 Music on two pianos Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs DUNS L.E.052   *2006 Occasional rain Paul Dunmall/Peter Brandt FMRCD211-1106  *2006 Deep well Paul Dunmall/Peter Brandt/Tony Marsh FMRCD207-0606  *2006 Blown away Paul Dunmall/Philip Gibbs/Roy Campbell/Daniel Carter/Paul Rogers/William Parker/Hamid Drake DUNS L.E.053 *2012 Intervention Paul Dunmall/Neil McGovern (Ft. Matt London) FMRCD334-0412 Sideman *1976 Ain't that a bitch Johnny 'Guitar' Watson DJM  *1982 Mice in the wallet Spirit Level SPOTLITE  *1984 Proud owners Spirit Level SPOTLITE   *1986 Killer bunnies Spirit Level SPOTLITE  *1986 Soliloquy MATCHLESS MR 15  *1989 Swiss Radio tapes Spirit Level RISR  *1979-1999 Great spirit: best of Spirit Level Spirit Level 33JAZZ051  *1987 A Andy Shepherd ANTILLES  *1989 Whatever next Danny Thompson ANTILLES  *1987/88 Two's and three's Elton Dean VOICEPRINT VP167CD  *1987/1988 Zurich concerts London Jazz Composers Orchestra INTAKT 005  *1989 Harmos London Jazz Composers Orchestra INTAKT CD013  *1989 Double trouble London Jazz Composers Orchestra INTAKT CD019  *1989 Elton Dean's Unlimited Saxophone Company Elton Dean OGUN OGCD 002.  *1990 Elemental Danny Thompson ANTILLES  *1990 The saxophone phenomenon Various Artists SLAMCD 401  *1991 Theoria London Jazz Composers Orchestra INTAKT CD 024  *1991 Study II/Stringer London Jazz Composers Orchestra INTAKT CD095   *1991 Passed Normal volume 5 Elton Dean ensemble FOT PN5  *1993 View across the bay Polly Bolton PBB   *1993 Portraits London Jazz Composers Orchestra INTAKT CD 035  *1995 Shepherd wheel The Fairclough Group ASC CD 1  *1995 Early October British Saxophone Quartet SLAMCD 216  *1995 Three pieces for orchestra London Jazz Composers Orchestra INTAKT CD 045  *1995 Double trouble two London Jazz Composers Orchestra INTAKT CD 053  *1995 Silent knowledge Elton Dean Quintet CUNEIFORM RUNE 83  *1996 Bladik Elton Dean with Mujician/Roswell Rudd CUNEIFORM RUNE 92  *1996 Extremely Quartet John Law HAT ART CD 6199  *1997 Industry Richard Thompson EMI  *1999 Bersudsky's machines Brian Irvine COYOTE RECORDS YOTE 004  *2000 QED Elton Dean BLUEPRINT BP339CD  *2001 Skirting the river road: songs and settings of Whitman Blake and Vaughan Robin Williamson ECM 1785  *2003 Solo bagpipes FMRCD118-0603  *2003 Now Intuitive Art Ensemble FMRCD121-0703  *2011 Montana Strange Brian Irvine Ensemble FMRCD315 References External links *Official web site *MySpace page Category:Clarinetists